


can we get an f in the chat

by frogbackpack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, a thing that already happened, idk if that really counts but yeah, im so good at this guys, its like, ok the major character death doesnt happen in this fic, uhhuhuuhuh idk what other tags to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogbackpack/pseuds/frogbackpack
Summary: sam mc fucking dies and dean does a sad





	can we get an f in the chat

It was a dreary afternoon in May. Sun hidden between grey clouds, only slightly peeking through in certain spots. Rain was falling lazily onto the beat-up Impala Dean was speeding down the bumpy road. 

The radio was blaring, so loud he couldn’t hear himself think, but Dean couldn’t bring himself to turn it down. He couldn’t be alone with his thoughts. Not now.

By the time Dean finished his drive to the cemetery, it had gotten darker and the rain started pouring. The sky looked almost black. Most any other day in May, it would’ve been painted various shades of orange, pink, blue and some of the other colors that could sometimes be found sneaking their way into the sunset. 

Dean found it funny, of all days the colors of the sky could’ve been dull, grey, and lifeless, it was today. Of course it was today.

For almost all of Dean’s life, every year when this date rolled around, it had been bright, colorful, filled to the brim with light and laughter. 

But that was when he still had Sam.

He was only gone because of some shitty, low-level demon, of all fucking things.

Considering the way it all went down and the history the Winchesters had with getting their asses brought back from heaven, hell, purgatory, you name it, you’d think Sam would still be up and kicking. But Dean had searched all the sources he could find, tracked down every creature that was suspected to have even the slightest bit of power to bring Sam back, but not a single monster, demon, angel, or whatever else was going to bring his little brother back.

Dean could recall clear as day how broken up Cas had been over not having enough of his grace to revive Sam, to pull him from wherever he’d ended up this time. Dean could sympathize. Sure, he never had angelic powers but he still understood the gut-wrenching feeling of being fully aware he couldn’t do anything to save his own brother.

It fucking sucked.

They salted and burned Sam,s body months after it happened, (it would’ve been done sooner, but Dean kept insisting they’d find a way to save him.) so Dean didn’t know who he was talking to when he sat in front of Sam’s grave, speaking out loud as if his brother were sitting next to him.

Dean sat there for hours, not caring about the rain drenching him from head to feet. At this point, he’d forgotten about it. He would go from talking to getting so choked up he’d need to stop and calm himself down. 

It almost slipped his mind that Sam couldn’t hear him.

May 2nd was usually a good day in the life of Dean Winchester. Only because Sam was there to make it good.

Now he was gone and today was another day he just wanted to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> i was gona wait till sms birthday to post this but i know im gonna hate it by then sooooooo here fhbsdhbsd


End file.
